Fairy Tail One Shots
by Duchess Delicate
Summary: This book is a collection of one shots of Jerza, Miraxus, Gale, Gruvia, and Nalu. It will also have children of these ship's , and I will make one shots for them too. If you want to get straight to the one shotes skip to the third chapter.
1. What is this about

This book is a collection of one shot of ships from Fairytail. This will feature Jerza, Gale, Miraxus, Gruvia, and Nalu. All current ships. But I will also feature their children. But I can't decide. I have two groups of children.

GROUP ONE

Nova

Reiki

Gale

Nash

Luna

Storm

Rosemary

Rin

Sylvia

GROUP TWO

Simon

Ultear

Drake

Nashi

Damien

Elise

Stephane

Please note that these will be the children on the current ships, and not all ships will happen within the children I have named. But I kinda want to put a twist to it and kind of combine them. So their is a group three.

GROUP THREE

Nova

Reiki

Simon

Ultear

Storm

Nashi

Rosemary

Gale

Damien

Luna

This group is a little bigger, but that means more ships. All the people in group three will be shipped together. I want you to vote on which group of children you want featured. And to help you vote I will tell you the ships for each group.

SHIPS FOR GROUP ONE

Nova and Gale - Miraxus and Gale

Reiki and Nash - Jerza and Nalu

Luna and Storm - Nalu and Gruvia

Rosemary and Rin - Jerza and Fullbuster

Sylvia and Yuki - Gruvia and Lyredy (Lyon and Meredy)

SHIPS FOR GROUP TWO

Simon and Ultear - Jerza and Gruvia

Damien and Bella - Miraxus and Bella's child

Drake and Nashi- Erika (Kinana and Erik(Cobra)) and Nalu

Elise and Keïta - Gale and Rougura (Kagura and Rouge)

Stephane and Akio - Miraxus and Eve's son

Note: All ships were based off of Fallen Angel Codester's Story "2nd Generation" except for the last one, but all these characters belong to her. You should go read their stories, they are really good. Anyway... now for group three.

SHIPS FOR GROUP THREE

Nova and Reiki - Miraxus and Jerza

Simon and Ultear - Jerza and Gruvia

Nashi and Storm - Nalu and Gruvia

Gale and Rosemary -Gale and Jerza

Damien and Luna - Miraxus and Nalu

Please vote for which group you want to have featured. And if I get at least ONE vote it will be that group I will feature. And I will try to update every Friday. Please tell me if you have any ideas on how I can improve. I think the next post will be about the children featured. Like their bio. I hope to continue this book for a long time.

 **Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I also do not own characters is GROUP TWO AND SOME CHARACTERS IN GROUP THREE, Fallen Angel Codester does._**


	2. Meet the Next Generation Wizards

**Author's Note: I have chosen to go with Group Three because so far all of you want group three and I personally prefer it. I just want to let you guys know that I will be changing how characters look, abilities** **and their age. It's not that I don't like their design, but I just want to balance things out. _Anyway I do not own Fairy Tail or any of these characters. Hiring Mashima does and Fallen Angel Codester._**

Let's meet the children of Jerza, Mirauxus, Gale, Gruvia and Nalu.

 **Reiki Scarlet Fernandez**

Age: 18

Parents: Jellal Fernandez and Erza Scarlet

Sibling(s): Simon, Rosemary

Magical Abilities: Destruction Magic, Thought Projection, Darkness Magic, Fire Magic, Water Magic, Wind Magic, Earth Magic, Abyss Break, Bind Snake, Square of Self-Destruction, Telekinesis, and Telepathy

Other Abilities: Excellent Swordsman (but doesn't stand a chance fighting his brother or mother) and is great at Hand-to-hand combat. Extremely strong.

Titles: Fairy Prince, S-class mage

Hobbies: Teasing Guildmates, Training, Baking pastries and Making Ships (he's a drama queen)

Team: Simon, Rosemary, Nova, Damien (Fairy Tail's Strongest Team)

Best friend: Nova Dreyar

Appearance: He has scarlet hair, like his mother but darker. He has chocolate brown orbs. He is said to favour his father because of the strange marking below his eye, as he is the only one of his siblings to have it. Reiki is tall (6 ft 4) and his muscles are well defined, but he doesn't have the body builder body.

Personality: Reiki is a DRAMA queen (probably came from watching corny films). He is over dramatic, and annoying (to his team), but he knows when to be serious. He loves teasing guild mates. He is a natural born leader, and the leader of his team. Reiki is very honest and straight forward. He can easily tell when someone is lying. Reiki let's everyone know what he is feeling. He loves meeting new people, and going on new missions. He is overprotective of his younger sister, Rosemary, especially when it comes to her love life.

 **Simon Scarlet Fernadez**

Age: 17

Parents: Jellal Fernandez and Erza Scarlet

Sibling(s): Reiki and Rosemary

Magical Abilities: Heavenly Body Magic, Requip: The Knight, Telekinesis, Sword Magic, and Telepathy

Other abilities: Excellent Swordsman, very strong, can read the situation he is in very fast, and had great hand to hand combat.

Titles: The Fairy Prince, Oberon, S-Class Mage

Hobbies: Sword battle, creating chaos with his telekinesis, loves reading, and drawing

Team: Reiki, Rosemary, Nova, Damien

Best friend: Storm

Appearance: He is a spitting image of his father, except for the marking around his eye. His has blue hair, and green eyes that sometimes turn red. Simon is also tall at 6 ft 2 inches and slender.

Personality: Simon is short tempered, easily getting mad or annoyed. Simon is very private, keeping his heart shielded in armour. He is very vague when it comes to answering most questions, usually only a yes or a no will suffice from him. But like his brother Reiki his is overprotective of his sister. Simon always calm when he is in difficult situations, and unlike his brother, he doesn't like change. Surprisingly Simon is a very good liar, only his mom, brother, sister, and Ultear knows when he is lying. At the guild he is very quiet and at home too. Simon is Storms best friend, Storm is the only one who knows what Simon is feeling at times.

 **Rosemary Scarlet Fernandez**

Age: 15

Parents: Jellal Fernandez and Erza Scarlet

Sibling(s): Reiki, Simon

Magical Abilities: Universe One Magic, Eye Magic,Flight, Dragon Slayer Magic (all elements), Enchantments, telepathy

Other abilities: Excellent swords woman, enhanced durability, has high pain tolerance, extremely strong, very agile and quick, and can come up with strategies and read the situation in an instant. She also excels in hand to hand combat and is very smart.

Titles: Fairy Princess, S-class Mage, One of the Ten Wizard Saints like her mother

Hobbies: Sword Fighting, eating pastries, cooking, singing and dancing.

Team: Reiki, Simon, Nova, Damien

Best friend: Luna

Appearance: Rosemary has very vibrant Scarlet hair. She has light brown orbs that sometimes turn green. Like her brothers, she is also exceptionally tall standing at 5 ft 11. Rosemary is slender and has a very nice figure.

Personality: As the youngest of the Next Gen wizards, Rosemary feels like she has to prove herself, so she is very determined and very competitive. She is very determined and has the magical potential that puts her in the eyes of mages all over the continent. Many mages, including some of her guildmates have dubbed her as Fairy Tail's Strongest Next Gen Wizard and holding back isn't in her dictionary. She is very down to earth like her mother, and is very serious. Rosemary is a hopeless romantic- believing her parents exhibit "true love"- something she hopes to achieve in the future. Sometimes she gets annoyed at her brothers for being over protective because she can take care of herself, but she still loves them.

 ** _All Jerza kids have the ability to communicate with each other telepathically_**

 **Nova Dreyar**

Age: 18

Parents: Laxus Dreyar and Mira Jane Strauss

Sibling(s): Damien

Magical Abilities: Lightning Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Thought Projection, Organic Link Magic, and Letter Magic.

Other abilities: Fast, agile, high stamina, very durable, has immense magical power, and very strong. Great at hand to hand combat.

Titles: S-class Mage,

Hobbies: Bartending, Biking, horse back riding, listening to music, and reading horoscopes.

Team: Reiki, Simon, Rosemary, Damien

Best friend: Reiki

Appearance: She has blonde hair like her father, and blue grey eyes, a mixture of her father and mother. She is tall at 6 ft 2 and has an hour glass figure.

Personality: Like her mother, she is like the nurturer. She is like a mentor to the other Next Gen wizards. She loves to encourage her guild mates, sometimes needing to give them tough love. She is very wise. Sometimes she is sarcastic and witty. Nova likes to know how her guild mates are feeling so she know if they need cheering up.

 **Damien Dreyar**

Age: 16

Parents: Laxus Dreyar and Mira Jane Strauss

Sibling(s): Nova

Magical Abilities: Takeover Magic, Transfomation Magic, Water Magic, Sleep Magic

Other Abilities: Immense magical power, very durable, high stamina, quick and agile. Very good at hand to hand combat.

Titles: S-class Mage

Hobbies:Camping, Outdoors thing, hanging out with the guys, and helping cook.

Team: Reiki, Nova, Simon, Rosemary

Best friend: Gale

Appearance: His her is blond like his father, but his has a white streak in his-the same white-silver as his mother. He has blue orbs like his mother. Damien has very broad shoulders and and like his sister very tall (6 ft 1).

Personality: Damien is very outgoing and loud. Sometimes he could be very stubborn as he doesn't like to be told what to do. He and his sister is very competitive. Damien is funny making the much needed jokes during sad times. Sometimes Damien gets to cocky and he loves flirting, sometimes sending the wrong message. Damien can't be serious for too long.

 **Gale Redfox**

Age: 16

Parents: Levy Mcgarden and Gajeel Redfox

Sibling(s): None

Magical Abilities: Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, Solid Script Magic

Other abilities: Enhanced durability, and stamina. Excels at hand to hand combat. He has high pain tolerance and is very quick. He is very strong.

Titles:S-class Mage

Hobbies: Reading, writing, singing, watching movies and dancing

Team: Luna, Nashi, Ultear, Storm

Best friend: Damien

Appearance:He has dark green hair, a mixture of black and blue. He also has red obs like his father and his also got her father's height at 6ft 3. He also has well defined muscles and broad shoulders. The only bolts he has are around the ears.

Personality: Gale often keeps his feelings to himself, and is usually very quiet. But if someone needs to take charge he will use his voice, as he does because he is the leader of his team. After you get to know him and you are on his good side you will know the he has a good heart and is very kind. Because of his dad, he feels like he NEEDS to be the bad boy, but the other Next Gen wizards know he just feels pressured. Gale is very determined because he often feels underestimated.

 **Storm Fullbuster**

Age:17

Parents: Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Locksar

Sibling(s): Ultear

Magical Abilities: Ice Demon Slayer Magic, Ice magic, Water magic

Other abilities: Very quick and agile. High durability and stamina. Great at hand to hand combat. Very strong and has a lot of magic power.

Titles:None

Hobbies: Fighting, playing video games, showing off, and playing sports.

Team: Luna, Gale, Nashi, Ultear

Best friend: Simon

Appearance: When his is fighting his hair turns white and his skin turns white. When he isn't his has black hair with a blue underneath. He has blue eyes like his mother. He is tall at 6 ft and has very strong muscles.

Personality: Sometimes Storm gets very cocky and arrogant about fights. He likes to push his guildmates buttons. But when something is bothering Storm everyone knows because he become very quiet, and doesn't respond to anyone except his best friend, Simon. Storm is a show off and is very relaxed.

 **Luna Dragneel**

Age:16

Parents: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartifilia

Sibling(s): Nashi (twin sister)

Magical Abilities: Celestial Spirit Magic

Other Abilities: Making up strategies on the spot, and can read into opponents weaknesses. She has a lot of stamina and has an immense amount of magical power. Shd is okay at hand to hand combat and is a master at using a whip.

Titles: Princess

Hobbies: Reading, Writing, shopping, watching movies about love, and dressing up

Team: Nashi, Storm, Gale, Ultear

Best friend: Rosemary

Appearance: Luna looks exactly like her mother. She has long blonde hair, and has those big chocolate brown orbs. She as tall but not as tall as her teammates and sister at 5 ft 8. She is slender with an hour glass figure.

Personality: Luna is very quiet and kind to everyone. She doesn't like seeing her guild mates unhappy and she is very good at forgiving someone. Luna is usually very shy when meeting new people, but if you Her you will find that she is very lively and talkative. Luna loves being helpful to the older wizard of the guild, often working as a waitress.

 **Nashi Dragneel**

Age:16

Parents: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfimia

Sibling(s): Luna (twin sister)

Magical Abilities: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

Other abilities: Excellent at hand to hand combat d has a lot of durability, stamina, and pain tolerance. She is very quick and agile and has a lot of magical power. She is very strong physically too.

Titles: Fire Ball

Hobbies: Eating, Sleeping, Destroying things, beating Storm

Team: Ultear, Storm, Gale, Luna

Best friend: Ultear

Appearance: Nashi looks like the girl version of Natsu. Nashi has long pink hair, and her father's eyes. Nashi is exceptionally tall at 5 ft 11 and she has a bikini body.

Personality: Nashi gets very mad or annoyed easily. She loves annoying Storm and beating him. She is very silly and funny and sometimes very loud. Sometimes coming off as obnoxious, arrogant, or cocky. Nashi cares for her guild mates and is very protective of them. She is determined to be part of Fairy Tail's Strongest Team.

 **Ultear Fullbuster**

Age:16

Parents: Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Locksar

Sibling(s): Storm

Magical Abilities: Ice Make Magic, Water Magic, and Arc of Time

Other abilities: Has an immense amount of magical power. She is excellent at hand tohand combat. She is very quick and agile. She has a high pain tolerance and has high stamina.

Titles: S-Class Mage

Hobbies: Designing clothes, doing people's hair, cooking, hanging out with the girls, and traveling.

Team: Luna, Nashi, Gale, Storm

Best friend: Nashi

Appearance: Ultear has dark blue hair, and is 6 ft tall. She has very long slender legs and an hour glass figure. She has dark blue eyes, and well defined muscles.

Personality: Ultear is very shy when it comes to boys, but is usually very outgoing and fun. She is very realistic and is very sarcastic. She likes it when everyone gets along, often getting frustrated by her brother, who likes to fight. She is very calm and is not easily angered.

 **Author's Note: I will update again on Friday. The first one shot I will do is around Reiki and Nova. Please tell me which ship you would like me to write about next is the comments. Remember I will also do Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Miraxus and Jerza. Please leave a review on what you think. And if you really like it, fave and follow the story.**


	3. The Kiss of Defeat (Nova and Reiki)

**Third Person P.O.V**

It was the first day of the Grand Magic Games, and Team Fernandez-Dreyar were competing were competing for Fairy Tail. (Reiki, Simon, Rosemary, Nova, and Damien). Right now it was time for the first event, Nightmares, and before any other information was released, each guild has to pick a member to represent them. Nova volunteered to start, and Reiki trusted her to represent Fairy Tail well and give them a head start.

 **Nova's P.O.V**

I volunteered to go because I wanted to represent the guild well and help Fairy Tail win. I needed to prove to Reiki that he made the right decision by picking me as co-captain earlier. Plus the event was called Nightmares, what are they going to do? Put us in a maze with our nightmares inside? Well, that's exactly what they did. I stepped into the maze, separate from my other competitors. The maze was dark, poorly lit, and I could hear the screams and cries of my competitors coming from all around, surrounding me. "Turn right," Reiki's voice rang in my head, the team captains were helping guide the representative through the maze using telepathy. I turn right and it's a dead end. "Seriously Reiki? It's a dead end," I tell him telepathically.

"Hey! It's not my fault the wall keep changing," he retorted. I rolled my eyes and started to head back, but another wall came up. Great. Now I'm trapped. I tried breaking the wall at first, but it wouldn't budge. I turn around hoping the other walls will break, but I see my brother, Damien. I was confused. In my head, I could hear Reiki's voice saying, "Don't fall for it! That is not Damien!" but I didn't listen. Suddenly I see a shadow coming from behind Damien, and black bony fingers on my brother's shoulder. No. It can't be. It's not possible. I can't be Kain.

Kain was a Demon Lord, one of the demons Damien cannot take over in. Although my brother has Kain as one of the demons he can take over in, my brother isn't strong enough to transform into Kain. Kain uses so much magical power, it is really hard to maintain that form. Last time Damien tried to use take over on Kain, Kain overpowered him, almost taking over Damien himself. I remember that day so clearly, it pains me. It was the day my baby brother almost lost his life. And now I'm reliving it.

Kain finally emerged from the shadows, and I could see his red eyes. That is what scared me. His eyes. You could see the pure evil in his eyes. Suddenly, Kain got into a position ready to attack my brother. I yelled, "Damien! Watch out!" but it was too late. Blood was splattered everywhere. I see my brother's lifeless body just lying on the ground. I felt useless, my heart sank, I couldn't do anything. I collapsed, crying.

 **Reiki's P.O.V**

Once I saw Damien inside the ring with Nova, I knew what was going to happen. Through our telepathy, I shouted, "Don't fall for it! That's not Damien!" but it is like she didn't hear me. It pains me to see Nova so vulnerable, crying, broken, and it hurts knowing she thinks she's useless. I saw her memory through her eyes, I was heartbroken. Then she collapsed, and I heard her internally scream in pain and sadness. "Nooo!" her internal scream was soo heart-wrenching. I couldn't take it anymore. I can't see my best friend and one of the guilds strongest in this state. I want and need her image to stay how it was. Strong.

I shouted to the announcer's booth, "Get of **a** her putt of there!" as I jumped into the arena. Kobo, the mascot said,"Well we just can't stop in the middle of the game!" I was furious. Are they literally valuing entertainment over someone's well being and state of mind. I grabbed the mascot by his collar, I heard the people gasp and my teammates saying to calm down, but I didn't care.

"Get her out of there," I seethed through my teeth again. The mascot didn't reply, so I gave shot him my mother's serious death stare. Immediately he responded.

"Well, you know if we take her out of the game, she'd be disqualified. And you would come last," he told me. Seriously? Did I not just make what a want crystal clear.

"I DON'T CARE! Just get her out of there already," I repeated for the third time. I let my grip on his collar slip and Nova had teleported back to the arena. She was on the ground sobbing, I walked towards her giving her a hug. She cried into my shoulders, as we sat in the middle of the arena.

"I'm sorry. I'm sor-" I cut her off.

"I don't care about that right now. I only care about you," I told her helping her to her feet bringing her back to the stands.

 **Nova's P.O.V**

I was frustrated and confused. His words rang inside my head. "I only care about you." I'm overthinking things. It was probably just saying that because I needed comfort. But that wasn't the only thing on my mind on what Reiki said. I don't know if he's mad. He's giving me mixed signals. His actions at the arena, but now he's just avoiding me. It hurts that he's avoiding me.

I needed to know. Know what he thinks of me. I decided to go get some advice.

I knocked on her hotel room she shared with her sibling's.

"Hey Nova, didn't expect you here."

"Hai Rosemary, I need some advice."

"Oh, well come in."

Luckily Simon and Reiki weren't there. I decided to get right to the point. I asked, "Do you know what exactly Reiki is feeling about today?"

"Unfortunately, I can't answer your question. He's been gone for the whole day."

"Ok... do you think he's mad," I asked.

"Reiki is definitely mad about the loss and the game," Rosemary told me and I wave of sadness came over me. Rosemary must have noticed because she continued, "BUT he can't be mad at you. You're his best friend and...," Rosemary trailed off and I didn't get what she said. "Thanks, Rosemary." I hugged her for a long time. After we let go of each other, she asked something surprising me.

"Nova? Do u have feelings for anyone?" she asked.

Immediately my answer was, "I care about all my friends and family."

"No, not like that. As in someone like a boyfriend."

I could feel heat rushing up to my cheeks, "No. Well not yet at least," ignoring the flash of Scarlet hair going through her mind. "Why do you ask?" I questioned.

"Well I like someone, and I don't know if I should tell him," she said.

"I think you should confess, you never know he might like you too. And if her doesn't, he's totally missing out," I smiled at her.

"Thanks for the advice," she told me.

I sighed and frowned, "But I shouldn't be telling people about matters of the heart." I said good bye to Rose and headed back to the guild.

 **Reiki's P.O.V**

I've been avoiding Nova since our loss. I spent my time isolated in the training facility the Grand Magic Games organizers granted to the guilds participating for extra practice and to stay fit. It was a safe bet none of his guild mates would come because they were probably just celebrating Simon's victory making Sabertooth's second strongest seem like a baby. I punched the punching bag multiple times and I went to the bench for a water break. I sat on the bench deep in thought.

"Gale?"

A sheepish voice rang through the empty training room. At first I thought it was Nova, but her voice was never this soft. I continued thinking. I slowed my breathing to not make any unnecessary noise. The voice didn't call out again and I felt comfortable enough to make myself vulnerable. Getting deeper into my thoughts, my eyelids were getting heavier and I drifted to sleep.

I slowly opened one eye and the world around my was blurry, but was in saturated colours. I was back at the training facility. It seemed darker than before, but I'm sure it hadn't gotten late. Blinking a couple times helped cleared my vision, I looked up and locked eyes with my sister, Rosemary, leaning over me when I had awakened. She looked at me with slight concern, but I couldn't determine if it was a fell asleep in a sweaty training facility or because I was MIA all day now.

"Reiki, why don't you come celebrate with us?" Her voice was soft and kind, possibly the voice her ignored before falling to sleep. "Everyone's wondering where you were."

"Sorry, I was really just thinking things over. Didn't mean to scare you," I hated seeing my sister concerned.

"It's okay RiRi."

RiRi was Rose's nickname for Reiki. She couldn't pronounce Reiki when she was a baby so she called me RiRi. It provided me confort when I was alone, but there was always a tinge of embarrassment when she used it sound his friends. But I didn't have the heart to ask her to stop- probably because I secretly like it.

Rose offered me a hand and I took it. We headed back to the dining room of the hotel. When we arrived at the hotel's dining room, it was packed and crowded, but a head of beautiful blonde hair caught my attention. She was sitting in the back at the bar alone. My eyes locked on her head and I wanted nothing more than just to go back to the training facility. The world slowed, as Nova turned around in slow motion noticing the on-comers.

Just my luck.

Nova gave me a smile, which confused me, she didn't seem angry or upset, she just seemed bubbly. Her odd behaviour put me on high alert.

"Oh Reiki," Nova approached me, "I've been looking for you. I'd like to talk."

I looked at my sister for help, but she wasn't helpful in anyway. She just decided to line up to order for food.

The whole time we walked towards the courtyard. There wasn't anyone outside. Luckily for me, so if things took a drastic turn I could just head back inside. Nova and I found a bench on the eastern side of the courtyard. It was backed up against an exterior wall surrounding by rose bushes on either side. It was open yet secluded.

An awkward silence filled the courtyard and we both actively avoided eye contact. Nova's cheerful facade faded away, now she seemed somber. Both parties tried to sit as far away from each other as possible, and the large space in the middle would fit anyone who walked by.

"Should I say something," I asked myself, but I didn't get the contemplate because Nova quickly began.

"Reiki, I know you've been avoiding me."

I should've said something first.

Her comment set the tone for an antagonistic conversation. I didn't take the bait. I wasn't going to defend myself or lie about the situation, I just adjusted my position a bit and crossed my hands over my chest defensively. I loosened my facial muscles and apathy was now painted over my face.

"Why don't you talk to me Reiki? I thought you trusted me." Nova probed.

"I do trust you," I answered systematically.

"Then why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Are you upset you didn't pick someone else to do the game?" Nova grew in volume following each question, her voice became shaky, like she didn't want to hear my answers. She looked at me with pleading eyes, but I failed to notice as I was focusing on a flower to avoid this emotional conversation.

"Reiki, look at me."

I followed her command blindly. I finally saw how unhappy she looked. Was it with me? The situation? Their loss? I knew that her cheerful mood and smile were fake. I hated seeing her like that, I felt responsible. Angry at myself, I clenched my teeth to remain stoic.

"Why do you act like that?"

I'm not sure why, maybe all the previous questions wore him down because I decided to answer that question.

"I'm just playing the part."

Nova's eyes went wide with understanding, and her face contorted into anger. "You don't have to be the kid who hides his feelings, Reiki! I want you to be yourself!"

"I don't think you would like that. I'm not very interesting," I replied coldly.

At this point she got up from the bench and just looked at me. She said "You wouldn't know that." She leaned in and gave me a tender kiss on the lips... and I didn't stop her.

 **This is the first one shot. The next one I will do is Gruvia, then Storm and Nashi. I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I will try to update on Friday. Please follow, favorite and leave a review. It would mean a lot. I hope you liked this.**


	4. I Like You (Simon and Ultear)

**I Like You**

 **A/N: So I know it has been a long time since I updated, but here I am. Thanks to all you readers who waited, which is probably no one because I suck as a writer. So I know you probably expected I old generation Fairytail one shot, but here is a new generation one shot anyway. The reason is that FanFiction deleted it and I totally forgot what it was about. I recommend you read the chapter before this because you might see a connection. The one titled "The Kiss of Defeat." Whoa, this is kind of a long author's note, even for me. But anyway, without further ado, here is a Simon X Ultear one shot. Hope you enjoy! :)**

Third Person's Point of View

Simon and Ultear sitting on a bench, Simon's arm around her shoulder, in the hotel courtyard. They were having a little conversation. Before getting having that conversation, many little important things had to happen.

Simon was at the bar finishing up Mira's signature magic cake dish. This dish lets the consumer taste what he or she wanted. Today Simon felt like eating a plain and simple vanilla cake. Simon was, to say the least, a bit annoyed when someone from behind was poking him in the shoulder. Fortunately for the poker, his frown was turned upside down. But unfortunately, that smile he had on his face only lasted for a few seconds. It had turned back into a frown. It was Ultear, who Simon was happy to see, but she seemed a little stressed, which worried Simon.

"Oh hey Simon," she said a bit sadly, "Do you happen to know where your brother is, Reiki?"

Simon's Point of View

 _ **Really? She came to bother me to ask where Reiki is?! Wait... Simon, why are you getting annoyed? Wait... am I getting jealous? Wait... why am I getting jealous? No, Simon, you are not jealous. Why would you be jealous, Simon? Hmmm? She probably just needed to ask Reiki a favor.**_

My train of thought was lost when Ultear asked, a teensy bit annoyed, "Simon? Are you here? Earth to Simon!?"

I quickly snapped out of my unnecessary thinking and answered, "Yeah... I'm here. Uh, just thinking if Reiki told me where he would be. And... uhh... unfortunately do not know where in the world he is. Why do you ask? Is there anything I could be able to help you with?"

She didn't give me any details, but Ultear did let me know it was just something that had to be discussed with the captain. which was unfortunately for me, not me but my brother Reiki. She started to leave the bar, when I instinctually called out to her, "Wait!"

 _ **Simon, what can I say, that you really outdid yourself this time. Why in the whole entire universe would to shout wait, when she didn't have anything to wait for. You should have thought this through. And don't even think about just saying nevermind, because then you will sound like a total and complete idiot. You Baka! Nice job Simon, now think of an excuse just to make her wait.**_

I decided to not let the excuse be anyway related to the matter she wanted to discuss with my brother,"I don't want to offend you or anything, but Ultear, you are bad, make that extremely bad at hiding your emotions. I can tell that you are stressed and upset. Let's talk about what is bothering you. Let me be the one to make you feel better."

She didn't seem that she was going to give me an answer any time soon, so I ushered, "Come on, let's go for a walk in the hotel courtyard." I said that taking her hand, dragging her outside to the courtyard.

Ultear's Point of View

I was in complete shock when Simon offered to have an actual conversation with me of all people. But I can't help but let my mind think about what he said. _Let me be the one who makes you feel better. **Did he want to be my...? No, of course not. He wouldn't want to. I'm so much weaker compared to him. He's just doing what friends do. Right?**_

Simon didn't let me dwell too much on that thought though. Right now we were already in the courtyard. But what I didn't notice until he slowed down to a real walking pace was that he was holding my hand. I felt my face getting really hot.

 ** _Shoot! I'm blushing redder than his mother's hair. Breath Ultear, breath. Do not overreact or you will make it obvious. Ultear, he probably doesn't even have the knowledge that he is holding your hand._**

My thoughts were interrupted again when Simon asked, "Ultear, what's wrong?"

I could see the plain worry on his face, so I decided to answer truthfully. I thought I could just what it is to him. I mean, after all, he is your lifelong childhood friend and crush. I thought I could just tell him, but I still broke down in helpless tears.

"I'm useless Simon! I'm weak! Just absolutely pathetically weak! For God's sake, I'm an S-class mage, but I'm in a team where everyone else is just a regular average mage! And Although I'm the one in S-class, I'm the one who is the person who needs and keeps getting saved!" I was hysterical by now.

Simon's Point of View

 ** _I cannot believe you are saying that Ultear. How could you say all those things! Like you said, you are an S-class wizard._** ** _Okay... Simon, you need to calm down. Try to look at what she's saying and her problems in a different way._**

The more I thought about it, the more I was reminded of my mother, and now I could understand how and why she felt like that.

"Ultear, please don't call yourself useless and weak, because you are anything but that," she was still crying but it was toned down a bit.

"You are one of the strongest, productive, and the most amazing person I met and personally know. I mean you have come back from how many missions? Let's just say a lot of them, alive and in one entire piece while you have had to deal with those four fools. If I was the leader of that team, I think I would have been six feet under by now." The last part made her laugh a little. I was satisfied that I was able to make her laugh and stop her crying.

I put my thumb under her chin and tilted it up so she would make eye contact with me. I changed my hand position so my hand was caressing her left cheek. I gave her my one and only signature crooked smile. She laughed before smiling back right at me. And I, feeling bold, decided to take it one step further. I embraced her in a hug. I could feel her delicate arms tighten the hug. After I was satisfied we parted and Ultears face was all red. I could see she was clearly blushing.

 _ **Wait why is she blushing? Maybe she liked the hug?**_ I needed to know now. I needed to confess soon. So I asked what was on my mind.

"Ultear are you blushing?"

Ultear's Point of View

I was flustered by that question. I couldn't give myself away yet, at least not until I knew how he felt about me. I made up a lie.

"I'm just a bit flustered about your actions. I mean you usually really don't do things like that. You don't hug people or show any affection." Now he was the one who was embarrassed.

"Simon, are you blushing now?" I teased.

He just grumbled and said, "You remind me of my mother."

I was slightly offended when he said that. So I retorted back with a cold as ice voice, "So I'm like a mother to you."

He must have realized that he had offended me because he quickly explained to me that wasn't what he meant. "No, no, no. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you remind me of her because of what you said about how you felt earlier."

"Really?" I asked out of curiosity. **_The great Titania ever needing saving or even just feeling weak. That's unheard of._**

"Yeah, I'll tell you some stories," he offered to my delight. He told me about the time they were on Tentou Island, and thee many times her friends had saved her. I was intrigued that my father was in so many of them. Seemed like he was a good friend, or maybe just crushing on her. I'll have to ask him about it later on. Before I knew it we were sitting on a bench, side by side, and his arm was around my shoulder.

We were calmly talking when we heard two people suddenly yelling. It sounded like Nova and Reiki. Simon must have heard them too because he said, "Let's go break up that fight before they never talk to each other again!"

We followed where the shouting was occurring from. But when we got there I could not believe my eyes. Reiki and Nova were kissing. I don't know why, but I think my insecurities got the best of me because I ran away crying thinking that Nova was such a lucky girl.

Simon's Point of View

I can't believe what I just witnessed right now. Ultear and I walked in on Nova and Reiki who were having a full out make our session. Ultear saw this and now she ran away crying? **_Was she jealous? Did she like my brother?_** I had to find out. I ran as fast as I can to catch up to Ultear. She was in one of the hotels balcony's and now it was pouring. She was getting soaked.

"Ultear, please come in. You'll get sick." Ultear didn't answer, forcing me to come out there.

"Ultear, why did you run off crying like that?" I looked deep into her eyes to find an answer.

"Isn't it obvious?! I was jealous!" she yelled to my surprise.

"Jealous of Nova?" I asked with caution.

"Of course I am! She has what almost every girl wants. She has the talent, the ability, and the wits. She one of the strongest and she's smart. She's a model, meaning she has the looks. She's beautiful. She also has a man."

I finally understood. She doesn't like my brother, which is a huge relief for me.

"Ultear, I already told you. You are the strongest, smartest, and the most beautiful girl I know."

This time she didn't stop crying, instead, she said, "But no one likes me."

I couldn't take it anymore with the way she was thinking. I needed to confess now. I pulled her into a kiss which she quickly deepened. When we parted for air, we were breathing heavily, panting. I gave her my signature crooked smile and said, "Well, I like you."

 **A/N: So how did you enjoy this? Well tell me about it in a review, or just like or fave this story. Please don't leave any rude comments, just constructive criticism will be fine.** **So I will be continuing this series and feel free to leave any request for the ship to come next. This time I will try to actually do it. Tgis time I was lazy. Okay, I did try to do it last time but... just read my author's note in the beginning. Nevermind, I know some of you readers will be lazy to do it. So I'll just write it here anyway. Fanfiction deleted it and I don't remember what I wrote in it. Until next time. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
